bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
R2-D2
R2-D2, pronounced Artoo-Deetoo and often referred to as Artoo, was an R2-series astromech droid manufactured by Industrial Automaton prior to 32 BBY. Resourceful and spunky, the droid developed an adventurous personality during his many decades of operation. Inside of his cylindrical frame were many arms, sensors, and other tools that could be extended to fulfill various needs, such as slicing computers, extinguishing fires, projecting holograms, repairing starships, and flying. Along with his counterpart, the protocol droid C-3PO, R2-D2 constantly found himself directly involved in pivotal moments of galactic history. His bravery, coupled with his many gadgets, played large roles in saving the galaxy time and time again. Like other astromech droids, R2-D2 could walk on two legs or use a third leg to roll across the ground. In 32 BBY, R2-D2 was serving the Royal Engineers of Naboo aboard Queen Padmé Amidala's royal starship when the Trade Federation blockaded the planet. His maintenance work on the ship's hull while it was under fire allowed the queen and her crew to bypass the blockade and flee the sieged world. R2-D2 was then recognized before the queen for his work in ensuring the ships safety. Afterwards, R2-D2 directly served the queen, playing a decisive role in liberating Naboo and remaining with Amidala for another ten years, even as she transitioned to the role of senator eight years later. When attempts on her life were made in 22 BBY and the Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker was assigned to protect her, R2-D2 and C-3PO accompanied the two to Geonosis and participated in a battle that started the Clone Wars, a galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Confederacy of Independent Systems. Amidala gave R2-D2 to Skywalker when he became a Jedi Knight, and the astromech droid faithfully served him throughout the war, often flying in the droid socket of Skywalker's starfighter or fighting next to him on the front lines. The war was in fact orchestrated by the Republic's Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who was secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and who brought the conflict to an end three years in, taking Skywalker as his Sith apprentice, wiping out the Jedi, and reorganizing the Republic into a Galactic Empire. In the aftermath of the war, R2-D2 and C-3PO were assigned to the corvette Tantive IV of Alderaan, where they served Alderaan's viceroy Bail Organa for nineteen years. They were, however, separated from Organa during that time period, and got caught up in a wide variety of misadventures, ruining the gangster Tig Fromm, helping restore the Tammuz-an monarchy, and aiding the merchant Mungo Baobab in reviving his family's fortune, among other exploits. After rejoining the crew of the Tantive IV, they became embroiled in the Galactic Civil War, and in 0 BBY, Leia Organa of the Rebel Alliance entrusted R2-D2 to bring a copy of the Death Star plans to the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. After meeting Skywalker's son Luke and the smuggler Han Solo, the droids helped rescue princess Leia from the Empire's Death Star and became directly attached to the three Humans, helping them and their rebellion defeat the Empire and restore freedom to the galaxy. R2-D2 would also assist Luke in his training as the galaxy's last Jedi Knight. When the Rebellion later became a New Republic, R2-D2 continued to serve Luke and the now-married Han and Leia Solo, helping them defeat remnants of the Empire; R2-D2 notably sliced into Palpatine's Galaxy Gun and used it to destroy the Emperor's fortress world of Byss, teamed up with C-3PO and a young mechanic named Cole Fardreamer to foil a plan to bomb the galactic capital of Coruscant, and recovered a copy of the Caamas Document, which allowed peace to be forged between the New Republic and the final remnants of the Empire. When an extra-galactic race of religious zealots known as the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy in 25 ABY, R2-D2 participated in the four-year conflict that eventually saw the invaders defeated. Six years later, Luke and Leia discovered the identity of their mother via holorecordings found inside of R2-D2's memory, and R2-D2 remained at their side during the subsequent Second Galactic Civil War. The astromech droid was passed down to many subsequent generations of Skywalkers, and in 137 ABY, aided Cade Skywalker in fighting against a revived Sith Empire. RPG D6 Stats (These stats represent R2-D2 as of the Battle of Hoth (Ep. V, The Empire Strikes Back.) Type: Industrial Automaton R2 Astromech Droid DEXTERITY 2D Dodge 4D, Electroshock Prod 4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D Planetary Systems 8D+2, Survival 6D+2, Value 6D+2 MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 10D+2, Communications 6D, Sensors 7D, Starfighter Piloting 6D, (s)Starfighter Piloting: X-wing 8D+1, Starship Gunnery 4D+1, Starship Shields 4D PERCEPTION 3D Con 3D+2, Gambling 6D, Sneak 4D+1 STRENGTH 3D Lifting 4D TECHNICAL 4D Computer Programming/Repair 8D+2, Droid Programming 5D+1, Droid Repair 6D+2, Machinery Repair 5D+2, Repulsorlift Repair 4D, Security 6D, Starfighter Repair 6D+1, (s)Starfighter Repair: X-wing 7D+2, Space Transports Repair 5D+2, (s)Space Transport Repair: YT-1300 Transports 7D+1 Equipped With: *Three wheeled legs (one retractable) *Retractable heavy grasper arm (+ID to lifting) *Retractable fine-work grasper arm *Extendable 3 meter long video sensor (360° rotation) *Small electric arc welder (3D damage, O.3-meter range) *Small circular saw (40 damage, O.3-meter range) *Video display screen *Holographic projector/recorder (one-meter range) *Fire extinguisher *Small internal "cargo" area (20 cm by 8 cm) *High-pitch acoustic signaler *One long-range sensing array; includes radar, radiation counter, lifeform sensor, infrared receptors, electro-magnetic field receptor (+30 to search at range of up to 100 meters) *Broad-band antenna receiver (can monitor all broadcast and communication frequencies) *Information storage/retrieval jack for computer link-up *One compressed air launcher (used for Luke's lightsaber or for flares) Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 18 Move: 5 Size: 0.96 meters tall Cost: Not available for sale Notes Special thanks to Wookieepedia for the Summary of Artoo. For the full page over there, click on R2-D2. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Rebellion/New Republic Aligned Characters